A High School Parody?
by Liz.Q
Summary: Kagome a cheerleader? Inuyasha a lovable loser? Two guys trying to take over the world? Miroku a NUDIST? Can't you believe this all in a highschool fic? No this a parody of all those highschool fic :D RR The pairings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a parody of all the High School fics I see often. Don't get me wrong. I like some of them as you can tell by my favorite stories list. So enjoy! =D  
  
Disclaimer of Doom!: I don't own Inuyasha or the relative characters.  
  
Casting:  
  
Inuyasha: The lovable Loser  
  
Kagome: The cheerleader. Have a MAJOR crush on Inuyasha. (Don't worry she's not snobby like the other cheerleaders)  
  
Miroku: The nudist.  
  
Sango: The feminist. Kinda has a crush on Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru: The jock. Has a crush on Rin.(will appear in the next chapter)  
  
Rin: The girl that always dies in every chapter because of Sesshoumaru or Kohaku being near by. (will appear in the next chapter)  
  
Shippo: The music guy in the background.  
  
Kohaku: Also has a crush on Rin but is dating Kanna.(appears in the second chapter)  
  
Kanna: The mute girl. (appears in the second chapter)  
  
Kagura: The Narrator.  
  
Naraku: The Monkey Principal. (appears in the second chapter)  
  
Kikyo: Death. Always comes to revive Rin when she dies, so we can use her again in the next. (will definitely appears in the second chapter)  
  
Kaede: The teacher  
  
Jakotsu and Bakontsu: Two guys trying to take over the world by taking random school jobs.  
  
Kouga: The guy who always gets in trouble. Of course has a crush on Kagome.  
  
Shippo: (starts singing) This is a fanfiction...about two crazy lovebirds! One is Inuyasha and the other is Kagome! They didn't know each other until that first day of school!! What confused me the most is...why are we doing here!? I mean it's doesn't make sense...some of us were born in feudal Japan!!!!  
  
Kagura: I'll take over from here Shippo ^_^  
  
Shippo: (Still singing) But this is my time of fame!!! Please Don't Take it away from me!!!  
  
Kagura: Yea Yea whatever. (pushes Shippo asides) Anyways this a crazyass fanfiction made by this wannabe writer, Liz.Q. Anyways as you saw the list there, I'll be your humble narrator and Shippo here will be the music guy.  
  
Shippo: (singing) HELLLLLLO!  
  
Kagura: This chapter is when two "completely different" people don't even know each other will meet. (arrow points at the hallway) Let's see it in Inuyasha's perspective! ^_^;;  
  
Inuyasha: Hey there fellow audience. I'm Inuyasha the new lovable loser that no one likes. I'm 15 years old, even though I seem to be from a different era and completely don't know why I'm in this era because I have no clue where I am going. I'm an hanyou. See those adorable ears? Yup and that's one of the reasons why no one accepts me. Also, have long silver hair so I look like one of those hobos in the streets. I also have a big brother, Sesshoumaru. He's a total jerk because he thinks he has the looks and stuff. Man I wish he can disappear. Like he'll be in this big explosion and his face becomes all disfigures mwahahahahahha (A/N: [KICKS INUYASHA]) Owwww damn Sesshy fangirl.  
  
Kagura: Little did he know that he'll run into someone that will affect his life....FOREVER!!  
  
Inuyasha: You know I can hear what you are saying =/  
  
Kagura: Just go along with the script ok -_-;;  
  
Kagome: La La La! (singing) I'm Kagome, a cheerleader! I'm one of the main stars of this parody! I'm just average 15 year old girl that can see ghosts around the school like that one right in from of me!! (done singing)  
  
Inuyasha: -_-# I'M A HANYOU!! NOT A GHOST!!  
  
Shippo: (Singing) And she took my singing job!! Damn cheerleader bitch!!  
  
Kagome: Gomen nesai ^_^;; (with puppy eyes to boot)  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH THE EYES!! IT'S BURNING INTO MY OWN EYES!!  
  
Kagome: Oh well better head to class =D (thinking) He's sooo cute...I wonder what's his name..  
  
(In class with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, and some other people whom they are known as extras just for this fanfiction)  
  
Sango: (dressed up big baggy pants and baggy shirt so you won't see her chest pressed in) Hey did you know there's a new guy in the school? Hope he won't one of those perverts.  
  
Inuyasha: Well he's a guy right..  
  
Sango: Studdup! I won't let any guy touch me!!  
  
Kagome: (blushing like crazying because she's sitting next to Inuyasha) yea that's t-t-true.  
  
Kouga: Kagome, you're red! I told you not to eat those pepper digestive cookies!  
  
Kaede: KOUGA! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!  
  
Kouga: For what?  
  
Kaede: For ummm. for having a K in your name just like mine.  
  
Kouga: Then shouldn't you go to the office too?  
  
Kaede: Well...this authoress is making you to go!! Now GO!  
  
Kouga: damn you Liz.Q!!!!  
  
(A/N: Even though he's one of my fave characters...but he's fun to torture like Sesshy =D)  
  
Keade: Class, I want you to welcome our new student. Do not make him uncomfortable.  
  
Class full of extras and our stars: FINE!  
  
Miroku: Howdy everyone! I'm Miroku! And I'm a nudist! (has a leaf to cover his privates)  
  
Everybody: @_@!  
  
Inuyasha: -_-;;; Oi..his leaf is bigger than mine. (Oi = Hey)  
  
LUNCH TIME!!!  
  
(At The Cafeteria)  
  
Jakotsu: -_-;; Oi how's serving lunches as lunch guys will help us take over the world?  
  
Bakontsu: Because..We study these "filthy" teenagers's acts on their eating skills and then use those studies against them!! Mwahahahahahahhahahah!!  
  
Jen-Jen: Hey can I have those French fries?  
  
Bakontsu: Sure coming right up! =D  
  
Jakotsu: We need a life. -_-;;  
  
A/N: Hey I'll be updating this fic if I get enough reviews =/ So review!! Because I'm really uncertain if I'll really going to continue this until I'm done with Bittersweetness. But If I do get enough reviews, I'll probably will update this fic as soon as I can =D. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA!!!! .  
  
Shippou: (singing) We are back with a new chapter!!!!!!  
  
Kagura: --;; your singing skills are horrible.  
  
Shippou: (singing) You are a bitch and you know it!! Why are you in this fanfiction anyways?!  
  
Kagura: for stupid youkai like you that is destroying the story -_-  
  
Shippou: (still singing) YOU PSYHCO BITCH!!!  
  
Kagura: LITTLE RAT!!  
  
Shippou: WHORE!!  
  
Kagura: 30-YEAR-OLD MIDGET!! AND YOU DIDN'T SING THAT LAST TIME =D  
  
Shippou: (singing) YES I DID....*scrolls up* oh shit -_-   
  
Liz.Q: STOP YOU TWO!! *BOPS BOTH!! * =/ LET ME TYPE!!  
  
Kagura and Shippou: V_V. We need a life outside of this mental fic.  
  
~*At the outside of the school*~  
  
Kikyou: (bored tone) Hi I'm Kikyou. I'm the grim reaper. Don't ask. I'm only 18 and I got stuck taking souls out of teenagers. How I died you ask? A boulder fell on top of me. Stupid dare --. And now (got hit by big rocks) OWW THE HELL WHO'S DOING THAT!!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (bored tone too Oo) I, Sesshoumaru the jock, is the one throwing rocks at you. (shows a sly smirk) What are you going do now, you death bitch? (Kicks Kikyou, making her trip)  
  
Kikyou: THAT'S IT!!! NOW I'M PISSED!!! YOU ARE NOW CURSED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ooo what are you going to do? Bring out your death powers? Oh I'm so scared =D  
  
Kikyou: you'll see -_- (POOF)  
  
Sesshoumaru: ano...you forgot your scythe   
  
Kikyou: (POOF back) Thank you ^^  
  
Sesshoumaru: No problem ^^  
  
Kikyou: hahahaha...you are still cursed -_-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Damn.....  
  
~*At the Principal Office*~  
  
Jade in the speaker box: Umm there's a Kouga in the office.  
  
Naraku: (playing with his Inuyasha and Kagome figure dolls) "Oh Inuyasha you save me!" "No problem Kagome!Do you want see what's behind these pair of plastic pants? "Inuyasha, OSWARI!!"  
  
Jade: -_- Just go in Kouga.  
  
Kouga: (opens door and sees figures) Oo;;  
  
Naraku: O.O (hides the figures and clears throat) As you know I call you here....  
  
Kouga: No you didn't! Kaede sent me up here.  
  
Naraku: Silence before I fired you!  
  
Kouga: I don't even work for you!  
  
Naraku: oh yea ^^  
  
Kouga: -_-  
  
Naraku: Anyways, I need you to be my little spy, like Kohaku and Kanna.  
  
Kouga: I'm not going to betrayed my friends -_-  
  
Naraku: You are friends with Jakotsu and Bakontsu?  
  
Kouga: Who?  
  
Naraku: I hired them last month. They have been acting strange lately...  
  
Kouga: You mean the fact they are gay?  
  
Naraku: They are? O.O  
  
Kouga: (sigh) yea.  
  
Naraku: Oh I thought Jakotsu was really straight. Wow, what a shocker. Anyways I need you to check what their real plan is being in this school.  
  
Kouga: Why me?  
  
Naraku: Cause you have a K in your name.  
  
Kouga: DAMN MY NAME!!  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
Kohaku: Did you hear of the new girl? Kami she's gorgeous.  
  
Kanna: .....  
  
Kohaku: I hear she's single ;D  
  
Kanna: .... (thinking) AHHH YOU ARE READING MY MIND!! (mental sigh) anyways I'm Kanna. I'm mute. I'm unemotional. And I have a jackass for a boyfriend. I been dating Kohaku for a year now and then this Rin girl came. She's my friend and all but I'm sick and tired of Kohaku always saying how pretty she looks and stuff. And besides, I heard that jock Sesshoumaru has his eyes on her. I'm always wearing white cause Naraku making me. Yup he's my dad……..and my freakin principal -_-. I may wear white but I'm still goth. ((A/N: Kanna is one of my favorite character cause the fact she is silent and she has an actual plan to escape the grasps of Naraku. In my opinion, she's a Goth in white clothing))  
  
Kohaku: And there's she is.  
  
Kanna: ......  
  
Kagura: ZZZZ...  
  
Shippou: (singing) WAKE UP!! YOU HAVE INTRODUCED RIN STUPID!!  
  
Kagura: Oh yea I'm the narrator...and did you call me stupid? -_-. Anyways you see Rin there with cherry blossoms. Yes, she's cute all right. You see her wearing a green sweater, a long orange checkered skirt, and has a flower on one of her ears. And of course, Sesshoumaru is at the other side watching her trying to find a table.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (acting all gentlemen like) Why hello, what's your name?  
  
Rin: My name is ((cough cough)) my name is ((cough)) Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Are you ok, Rin-chan?  
  
Rin: Yea I'll be..... ((Collapse on the floor dead))  
  
Sesshoumaru: HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPEN!!  
  
Kikyou: ((chewing on bubble gum)) You are cursed remember? Anyone your heart content will dead instantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -_- that's just wrong.  
  
Kikyou: ((pop the bubble of the gum)) Don't worry I'll revive her every time -pokes Rin with the scythe- But until you learn your lesson, she'll die every time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: One question.  
  
Kikyou: Yea???  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever happen to Jakotsu and Bankotsu?  
  
~*At the cafeteria*~  
  
Bankotsu: I HATE POTATO DUTY!!! (Cutting potatoes as first as he can)  
  
Jakotsu: Look Bankotsu! My potato looks like Pikachu ^^  
  
Bankotsu: (trying his hardest not to lose his mind) 


End file.
